


Maybe

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: Even when knowing it's impossible, Sho can't help but enjoy the little things about his leader...





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
>  __Disclaimer : fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
> A/N: Thanks to my de _ars_[](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lauchan**](http://lauchan.livejournal.com/) and [](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://furokugal.livejournal.com/)**furokugal** for checking and correcting this text for me. I suck at expressing myself in english ^^;;
> 
> If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)

If Satoshi didn’t sing like an angel, maybe I wouldn’t listen behind the door while he’s taking a shower.

Maybe.

If Satoshi wasn’t so cute when he sneezes, maybe I wouldn’t put that powder on his clothes while he’s changing.

Maybe.

If Satoshi didn’t love to sleep, maybe I wouldn’t be able to stare at his lovely serene expression so often.

Maybe.

If Satoshi didn’t enjoy painting, maybe I wouldn’t sit next to him for hours, cherishing his silent company.

Maybe.

If Satoshi wasn’t a genius at dancing, maybe I wouldn’t rehearse those extra hours in order not to look like a fool in front of him.

Maybe.

If Satoshi didn’t have such beautiful hands, maybe I wouldn’t have bought him so many pairs of gloves for winter so they don’t become chapped.

Maybe.

If Satoshi wasn’t Satoshi, maybe I wouldn’t have fallen for him.

Maybe...


End file.
